


Trust

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Service Top, Sex Toys, Shibari, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: “I—I’m thinking about you,” Tobio shudders out, leaning his cheek into his shoulder like he’s trying to hide his face. But, he can’t, since his wrists and ankles are pulled to each corner of the bed frame in leather restraints. He’s even got a blindfold on. It’s adorable.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 23: Shibari**

“Tell me what you’re thinking.”

Tobio’s face screws up like he’s pained, but the flush on his cheeks says differently. This is the part Koushi loves best, coaxing pleasure from someone who needs to be coaxed.

With Tobio, it wasn’t always like this—well, it wasn’t always romance and therefore it certainly wasn’t BDSM, because Koushi has never been good at casual and therefore certainly not casual BDSM—but Koushi has known about the… coaxing for a long time. Tobio is confident, he’s competent and really quite emotionally mature these days, but he needs direction.

And Koushi gives _great_ direction.

Before they were dating, they were playing on the same college volleyball team. Koushi remembers the moment it became _like this_ , though, when he had to lay down the law as captain and grabbed Tobio by the hair a little too hard (this, after weeks of staring after his talented and handsome kouhai _a little too hard_ ). He’d meant to ruffle his hair, knuckle into his scalp with a reprimand, but he’d twisted his fingers harshly into his sweat-damp hair with firm words on the tip of his tongue. But, Tobio’s eyes unfocused as he had looked at Koushi in surprise, and then he’d nearly crashed to his knees in front of him. Just… buckled to the floor and looked so stunningly, obediently up to Koushi that he had forgotten what he was saying and had forgotten to move his hand from Tobio’s head until one of the wing spikers whistled playfully. The spell was broken, and Koushi had said something like, “Stop overanalyzing what could happen, Tobio. Pay attention to what’s happening now and we’ll all play better for it.”

Tobio had said—gosh, Koushi remembers it best—he’d _rasped_ , “Yes, Captain,” like he was just as surprised about being on the shiny gym floor as Koushi was, and then accepted his hand silently so Koushi could help him up.

He’d asked Koushi out for coffee after the locker rooms cleared out that night.

Anyway, so now they’re very married and very… disciplined because, again, Koushi doesn’t do casual and they both like the discipline. They like so many things that tonight is almost an easy night, just a little bondage and toys for Tobio.

“I—I’m thinking about you,” Tobio shudders out, leaning his cheek into his shoulder like he’s trying to hide his face. But, he can’t, since his wrists and ankles are pulled to each corner of the bed frame in leather restraints. He’s even got a blindfold on. It’s adorable.

“That’s a relief. Wouldn’t want you to be thinking about anyone else,” Koushi teases, but doesn’t wait for Tobio to start overthinking. Tobio still likes to be coaxed. He has trouble verbalizing, but when he does—a little embarrassed and a little relieved—he’s happy, and that makes Koushi doubly so. “What about me, sweetheart?”

“I’m thinking—ah!” He arches his back as Koushi turns the setting up on the prostate massager currently pulsing in Tobio’s ass. Of course, pressing into the bed only presses the vibe more insistently into Tobio, so his cock drools beautifully on his taut belly, red and swollen and gripped by the bright purple cockring at its base. Koushi turns the vibe down again to let him gather his thoughts. He’s not _that_ mean. At least, not right now. Tobio takes steadying breaths through his mouth and says, “Think— _guh_ —s’the best when you tie me up.”

Koushi hums, resists touching Tobio on the ankle from his place kneeling in the corner of the bed. He’s not going to reward himself until Tobio is fully satiated. He rewards Tobio with another steady rise of the vibrations until he’s twitching, blissed out a little, but brings him down before he’s able to check out completely.

“How so, Tobio?” he asks.

“Whuh?” Tobio gasps, tries to bring his knees together to find some relief but the nylon straps tug him back.

“How is tying you up the best?”

“Mm—uh, it’s good. It’s good because I feel… Can’t move and it’s—it’s—I… have to leave everything to you. I don’t have to—do—you let me just—” he cuts off, swallowing audibly.

Koushi pauses. He’s wondering where his own breath went. “That’s good, sweetheart,” he croons. “Keep going.”

“I trust you,” he says, and his voice goes wobbly and his feet move slowly over the sheets. His cock bobs, hard as a rock, and Koushi bites his lip at how delicious he looks on display just for him. His husband is too gorgeous. “I know you’ll take care of me.”

“You’re much too coherent, Tobio,” Koushi says after a moment. “We’re going to have to fix that.”

He doesn’t miss the quirk of a pleased smile on Tobio’s lips before he turns the dial up again.

XXX

Tobio likes to do things for Koushi. Not just the kinky, leather and chains and intense stuff. Although Koushi knows it’s kinky enough that his husband goes quiet and calm and sweetly pleased when Koushi asks him to do the dishes or drive him to the seaside or rub his feet or run to the corner store to get popcorn for movie night. He likes completing tasks, completing them well, and of course he likes making Koushi happy. It puts him in a good space.

So, when Koushi says, “I’d like you to tie me up,” on a Wednesday night when Tobio’s made pasta, he doesn’t bat an eyelash.

“Okay,” he says with a nod, and takes several hearty bites of his dinner before his eyes go wide. “Wait, what?”

Koushi sips at his wine and lets a grin curl the corners of his mouth. “Were you not listening?”

“I was. I am,” Tobio says, and then, “Really?”

“I was thinking with our jute rope, since you really liked when we took that shibari class.”

Tobio sets his fork down and looks at Koushi, really looks at him, and his face goes funny.

“Think about it,” Koushi says simply and takes another sip of wine. “You were really good with memorizing the knots and patterns during the demos.”

Tobio blushes and shoves a meatball into his mouth, so Koushi just laughs a little and leans forward to add more parmesan to his plate. There can never be enough cheese. He cuts into a meatball and distracts himself with their delicious meal while Tobio staves off his embarrassment, and remains silent when he frowns.

“I don’t know how ‘good’ I’d be,” Tobio says eventually.

Koushi reaches out and touches him on the wrist before putting his fork down, covering his mouth until he finishes chewing. Tobio turns his hand over and catches Koushi’s fingers.

“Remember the other night, when you told me why you liked being tied up?”

Tobio sighs through his nose and squeezes Koushi’s fingers. “I like when _you_ tie me up,” he corrects.

Koushi snorts. “Who else is tying you up, sweetheart?”

Tobio rolls his eyes and twirls his pasta with his free hand. He’ll forget his wine entirely and drink it all at the end with dessert, and he’ll be a little tipsy and pliant and cuddly when they go to bed. “That one time at the BDSM con.”

Koushi grins again. “You’re right, you’re right.”

“Keep going, please.”

“You said that you could leave your pleasure to me and be taken care of—you could trust me completely,” Koushi says, squeezes Tobio’s fingers once more, and leans back to eat.

Tobio nods.

“I’d like to see what it feels like,” Koushi adds, quieter.

After a long pause, Tobio nods again.

XXX

The rope is a lovely burnt orange, a color Tobio picked out because it was so close to their college colors and he’ll forever be a nerd like that, but it looks lovely on him.

Koushi finds that it doesn’t look so bad on himself either.

They agreed to go simple for this first time, just tying Koushi’s hands behind him and binding them to his ribs, but leaving his legs free. It’s a tie that Koushi has used on his husband several times, so they’re both familiar with it.

Although Tobio is _very_ serious about his task as they sit on the cushy rug on their bedroom floor. Unsurprisingly but endearingly serious. He’d even looked up multiple videos online to refresh his memory and check out alternative ways to decorate, if he wanted. He’s perfect.

Koushi really likes it.

He breathes slowly as Tobio wraps the soft, oiled rope around his wrists, then over his naked shoulders and around his arms and ribs, leaning close to examine his work and double-check that he’s not biting into any skin or muscle too harshly, brushing fingers here and there quickly but gently. The bindings are tight, but only to be secure, and Koushi’s eyes fall closed as he leans into the strange feeling. It had been a little freaky at first, when Tobio took his wrists and pushed them into his spine at his back, but then he’d kissed Koushi’s neck, said, “May I?”

And Koushi had smiled, helpless. Surrendered to being held by his lover, his best friend. Trust wasn’t easy, but it was easiest with Tobio, and it made his stomach flip over when the first knot was tied and Tobio’s hands squeezed possessively at his waist.

Round and round the ropes go, twisting and turning and echoed by Tobio’s careful, warm hands, and Koushi doesn’t bother pretending he’s unaffected. He’s already aching, hard in his soft pajama pants, and when Tobio next faces him, easily maneuvering around Koushi on his knees like the practiced sub he is, Koushi bites his lip when Tobio notices.

“Koushi,” Tobio murmurs, surprised, and touches the corner of Koushi’s jaw before shaking himself and returning to his task.

“You’re doing brilliantly, sweetheart,” Koushi says. Tobio smiles at the roughness of his voice.

Round and round and round again, and Koushi is dizzy with being held, and kept in, and somehow… endangered and safe at once, but that feeling comes and goes. Mostly, he feels decadent, cherished. Like a piece of art. His breathing is heavy, weighed down by the obvious interest Tobio shows, tenting his dark blue briefs as he tends to Koushi, and then he’s tying the final knots at his back, hovering helplessly close and pressing into Koushi’s lower back with his erection.

He thinks he’s being naughty, but Koushi _did_ say he was free to touch and do whatever felt best, the many times they talked through this since Koushi brought it up weeks ago.

(“ _Whatever_ feels best?” Tobio had asked.

Koushi had winked at him and replied, “I trust you, sweetheart.”)

Koushi smiles hazily at the sound of labored breathing behind him and tilts his head back until Tobio’s lips catch his ear.

“It’s done,” Tobio whispers, and his hands slide around to Koushi’s hips, and down his stomach to frame his erection through his pants. “You’re so beautiful,” he adds like he can’t help himself. “Do you feel good?”

“So good, Tobio,” Koushi murmurs, and arches back against him.

“I want… can I—I want to fuck you,” Tobio says after a long, heated moment where he touches Koushi restlessly.

Koushi moans.

Tobio presses him into the floor by his shoulders, until Koushi’s cheek rests firmly against the soft rug. As Tobio runs to fetch the lube and peels out of his underwear, Koushi blinks his eyes open and catches a bit of his reflection in their floor-length mirror on the bedroom door, and it looks exquisite: Koushi bound in entwined, orange rope and Tobio moving sensuously as he forgets himself and presses to Koushi’s silk pants when he returns to his side. He grinds against the cleft of his ass and probably messes them up as much as Koushi has, dripping between his legs. Koushi gasps when Tobio pulls the waistband down his thighs and drizzles the cool lubricant over his hole.

“Tobio!” Koushi says.

Tobio’s hands flutter over his hips. “S-sorry, Koushi,” he stutters.

“Stretch me open, sweetheart. You’re s’ _good_ ,” Koushi slurs.

Tobio obeys.

Within short minutes they’re both moaning ridiculously, Tobio’s long fingers working him so well until his pants are likely completely ruined, but Koushi is too far gone to care. He’s at Tobio’s mercy, and his mercy is so sweet.

Although terribly aroused, he’s careful with Koushi, checking him over and letting him kneel up again so he’s not straining his neck. He holds him by the ropes around his arms as he presses his cock into Koushi. The stretch is earth-shattering, splitting him open as he’s held in, and Koushi’s mind goes fuzzy and quiet when Tobio slides in to the hilt.

“Koushi,” Tobio warbles, “Koushi.”

“Make me come, Tobio,” Koushi manages, and Tobio does.

He makes quick work of it, screwing into him steadily and holding him close by the waist and chest so it feels like they’re connected at too many points to count, and Koushi spills as soon as Tobio’s fingers close around him. He can’t even bare to writhe against his bindings—he just _comes_ and it’s so simple and complex he may cry.

“I love you,” Tobio cries into his shoulder, and then he comes tumbling after him.

“Maybe we overdid it,” he comments later with only very slight concern, as he unties and unravels Koushi’s ropes once they’ve caught their breaths and spent long, sweet moments leaning into one another on the floor.

“You were perfect,” Koushi mumbles warmly, and enjoys the emptiness, the release as the ropes fall away, leaving pink marks all over.

“Thank you, Koushi,” Tobio says, and he helps Koushi stretch slowly, and then lifts him so he can roll onto the bed. He leaves only for a moment to fill up two water glasses and helps Koushi drink his so he doesn’t have to lift a muscle. Koushi gulps at the drink gratefully, pleased when Tobio thumbs at the corner of his mouth to wipe away some spilled water.

“Sweetheart,” Koushi murmurs as Tobio climbs over him and spoons him from behind. “Sweetheart, thank _you_.”

“I mean, for trusting me,” Tobio clarifies, but Koushi’s response wouldn’t change, so he just hums and sinks into the warmth of Tobio’s body.

Koushi drifts a little, counts the little aches and strangenesses in his body, and says, “I love you so much.”

Tobio presses his nose into Koushi’s hair.

“Let’s get married,” Koushi adds a moment later, and Tobio laughs.

“Now you know how it feels,” he replies with shaking shoulders.

Koushi slowly turns in his husband’s arms. “Now I know,” he agrees.

Tobio kisses him with smiling lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments + kudos give me life!
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
